1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marker posts for marking the location of buried conduit and, more specifically, to marker posts for buried telecommunications cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of pipeline or utility marking systems are in use at the present time. The purpose of these pipeline or utility marking systems is to indicate the location of buried pipeline, cable, conduit, etc., (referred to collectively as conduit herein), as well as to identify its owner. By properly marking the subterranean conduit, construction crews and others attempting to excavate the site can avoid accidentally damaging the buried conduit. The marker also serves as a warning to the general public that a buried conduit is present in the area.
In the case of the telecommunications industry, a variety of fiber optic cables are customarily run in subterranean locations, the locations being marked by marker posts which are mounted in the ground and extend vertically above ground as visual indications of the location of the cable. In order to test the integrity of the system, it is often necessary to perform diagnostic tests at regular intervals along the length of the fiber optic cable. Traditionally, these tests were performed at the marker post locations.
A need exists to provide the telecommunications industry with a lockable test station integral with the marker post which is easily accessed by field personnel.
A need also exists to provide such a combination marker post and test station with a locking mechanism which is simple in design and economical to manufacture and yet which is effective to keep unauthorized persons from accessing the test station.